


Do You Remember Me...

by khlover22



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Disney, F/M, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khlover22/pseuds/khlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Aly, Kairi, & Riku were best friends until childhood, until there was a storm and Aly just disappeared out of nowhere. Aly woke up and appeared in another world...what the bad part is that she actually doesn't remember who she was or where was she from. She started to have these weird memories and wonder where they come from. She then met Sora but, she actually didn't recognize...what she notice was that he had the same necklace as hers. Do you think Sora can help get her memory back?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Where Am I

**Author's Note:**

> This actually kind of like my own version of the Kingdom Hearts series. What's going on throughout the story is like Kingdom Hearts, but...there's going to be some different things as you read throughout the story. So...I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

_Intro_

 _"Come on hurry up...!" A boy called as he continue running._

 _"Sora! Hey! Wait up!" The girl said as she stopped and caught her breath._

 _Sora turned back and spotted the girl panting and trying to caught her breath. He then started to walk up to her and asked, "Hey...are you ok?..."_

 _"Do you think I'm ok...?" The girl said as she made a serious look at Sora._

 _Sora started to laugh and then he just remember something. He then took out a necklace which give the girl a curious look. All Sora did was just smile at her and then walked up to her. She kind of felt nervous but, Sora then slowly put the necklace around her neck. The girl's eyes widen in shock and then she looked back at Sora._

 _"...What is this for?" She then asked._

 _"It's a promise saying that we will always be together no matter what!" Sora said with a smile. "Even when we're far apart...we always know that we won't forget about each other. Besides, we're best friends right?" He then asked._

 _The girl made a curious look and then she started to smile at him, "Right...it's a promise Sora!"_

 _Sora smile and then said, "You won't forget about me...right...Aly?"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A bright light showed up and then Aly just open her eyes out of nowhere. She made a surprise look as she got up from her bed and then she made a curious look.

 _The same exact dream all over again...?_ Aly thought with a worried look.

Someone walked in and Aly heard the door open and she quickly looked up. A 16 year old was making a surprise look since she was surprise that Aly was awake.

"Aly...! You're awake!" The girl said with a surprise look.

"Morning Yuffie." Aly said with a smile.

Yuffie looked at Aly and then she started to smile, "You still have the same exact dream?"

"...Same as always...but, I just don't get it. I remember the person's name but, that thing was like a childhood memory...besides, I don't even know if this Sora exist." Aly explained with a worried look.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, besides...you have us." Yuffie said with a smile.

"I know...but, it was strange how we met." Aly sighed.

"You actually really don't know where you came from...do you, Aly?" Yuffie said with a sad look.

Aly turned away and then she made a sad look and sighed, "Yeah...and, I don't even remember about my past."

"...Don't worry, I bet someday you will find your memory." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Yuffie!" Someone called out.

A girl that had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink dress just then arrived at the door.

"Leon is looking for you and Aly." The girl said. "Oh! Morning Aly!" She then smiled at Aly.

"Tell Squall that we will be there Aerith." Yuffie said with a smile.

Aeirth then nodded so she walked out of Aly's room. Yuffie sighed and then said, "Well...better get ready Aly. Look like we got some training to do."

"...I know, but, how am I suppose to fight heartlesses when I'm just using my hands. It feels like, well...-" Aly said.

"Who cares! Squall has been training you for how many days now and you're really strong. You can beat those heartless." Yuffie interuppted.

Aly looked up at Yuffie and then started to smile, "Thanks Yuffie..."


	2. ...Thinking Of You

Back at Destiny Island it was the next day, the sun was shining bright. Sophie, Tidus, and Wakka were playing volleyball. Kairi and Riku were helping building a raft...while for Sora...he's sleeping near the ocean. He then started to have a dream...a weird dream...like...something was wrong...

 _"Sora!...Sora!" Someone called out._

 _Sora was running following the sound but sadly, he couldn't find it. He continue on running until that was when he spotted a figure up ahead. Sora squinted his eyes to have a clear look when he looked closely his eyes widen in surprise, he then started to run and then he called out, "Aly...!" Aly just stood there turned away until something popped up. Sora stopped and stood there in shock. It was...some kind of monster. Sora felt nervous and he didn't know what to do, something grabbed him and then he started drowning. "...Aly!...Aly!!" Sora cried out._

"Aly!" Sora said as he quickly sat up.

He made a surprise look as he looked around, he started to breath in and out slowly and then he made a sad look.

"Aly...where are you?..." Sora said sadly.

"You're finally awake sleepy head." Someone said from behind.

Sora then turned around and spotted Kairi smiling at Sora. She then walked up to him and said, "Did something happened?"

"Kairi..." Sora said with his eyes widen. He then turn it into a sad look and said, "It's nothing..." __

Sora made a sad look and then he started to grip on his necklace. Kairi made a curious look at Sora and then she started to smile at him, "You had a dream about her...didn't you?"

Sora looked up with a surprise look and spotted Kairi smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just...well...I never actually seen her. Ever since that storm came...she just disappeared. We actually kept a promise when we were little, I never forgotten that promise...but, I don't know about her." Sora explained.

"Even when we're apart...we will never forget about each other no matter what..." Someone said.

Sora made a surprise look and then he quickly turned around. Riku was standing there with his arm crossed and then he walked up to Sora, "That promise is really special to you...isn't it? Sora?"

"Riku...wait! How did you know about that promise!" Sora asked with a surprise look.

"You idiot! When you were a kid, I overheard you and Aly were talking. You guys even kept the same necklace!" Riku sighed.

"...It was actually a gift. I don't know...when I wear this necklace...it feels like, I'm connected to Aly. Where ever she is, I know that we are going to meet one day. Besides, we have an unforgettable memory." Sora said with a smile.

Kairi and Riku nodded and then they looked at each other, "Oh! And we have something to tell you!" Kairi said.

"You guys are finally going out!" Sora teased.

Both of their eyes widen and then they turned away and blushed. Sora could tell it's obvious between them until...Riku started yelling, "You idiot! No! I think we might have a chance to meet Aly again..." __

"Wait! Really!" Sora said with a surprise look.

"We are building a raft right now. Once we get the right supplies then we can set off. We can go see new worlds, and meet new people. But...who knows, maybe we might find Aly." Kairi said with a smile.

"Ok! I'll help! What supplies do you need?" Sora asked with a happy look.

"Well, wood...and food...Just those things. Oh! For the food, just pick out some fruits and just go fishing for fish." Kairi suggested _._

"Ok, I'll do that right now!" Sora said with a smile.

He quickly then got up and then started to run and find some fruits. Kairi and Riku were just watching and they were smiling at Sora while he was running.

"Boy, he sure is happy." Kairi said as she put her hand on her waist.

"You know how Sora is..." Riku said with a smile.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other and then they turned away and started to blush. Sora was running and then he thought, _Aly...I can't believe that we are going to meet again...I wonder what you are like now. Do you still have the same personalities when you were a kid, or you changed? ...From this adventure, I promise I will find you and I will meet you again. It's a promise! ...Don't forget about our promise. Even if we are far part..., I know that we are connected...somehow.  
_


End file.
